User blog:Mystical Trixter/Vegeta vs Mewtwo: Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand Season Finale
Hello everybody and welcome to the Season 1 finale of Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand! Never expected to kick this far with it, but I'm glad I did and glad you guys enjoyed it so much! I hope you all enjoy the season finale as much as the other battles in this season so far! Also, MASSIVE thanks to everybody who's helped this season, hope you all can help next season too! On that note, special thanks to Dragon, Lasse and Matt for help on Vegeta disses! And now, as always, let's get started! Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND VEGETA VERSUS MEWTWO BEGIN Vegeta Really? This is my opponent? You're just a discount Frieza! You'll be Black and Blue once I get to you and beat ya, I precede you, I'll defeat you, I'm Four times as Elite as ya Much like any saiyan you're no match against Prince Vegeta! I'm your trainer here, and for this battle I suggest you run! Blow you to bits, and crush you in any kind of Stadium You'll always be the number Two, second to all One hundred Fifty One Ambertwo died and you didn't get any? Guess she preferred my Galick Gun! Battle Armor Mewtwo Soon this short, spiky, angsty prick will learn battling me is regrettable For I will cripple your brittle mind, little by little, make you a literal vegetable. Cackle at this asshole's baffled babbles, with raps weaker than Tackle No hassle, because you're an even bigger joke than our Death Battle. When I'm at full power, I'll make this vegetable into some soup chunks Galick Gun? More like compensating what's inside your Trunks. Takes you 15 episodes to have a fight, 40 more just to plan it, I'll be making this short when I blow you up quicker than your planet. Vegeta Pathetic, claiming you're the best when you cower at Bugs, Ghosts and the Dark And let's not forget how in Origins you got your ass kicked by a Mega Charizard Get out of that armor and fight me like a man! Or can you not accept this fall? Then go and retreat, since you know you suck, just like you did with Brawl. My verbal strikes are Swift like Shock Waves, you won't be able to dodge, Just like you in your one special, your chance of victory is but a mirage. You say your smart, but how many times have you been foiled by Ash? I'll beat you to death, so prepare for your life to have a Final Flash! Battle Armor Mewtwo Better bust your scouter, my power level far exceeds nine-thousand Quit acting demickey, Virginia, because you are not Super Sand. You're the crappier rapper, snap you in half, show you who's the better scrapper I'd beat you in one slap, no escape, you're trapped, kill you like you killed Nappa You think I'm number two? I'm even more number one than Bulbasaur sure proved it when I took a trip to your place and I made Bulma sore. I'm about ready to break out of my armor, make your life a living hell Kick your ass faster than you let yourself get beaten down by Cell. (Mewtwo fires an Aura Sphere at Vegeta, who goes Super Sayian) Saiyan Vegeta Like Bulma would actually go for a psychotic psychic feline Especially if your as bad in bed as you are spitting rhymes. About time you bust out. Still won't beat me, you test tube baby Your chances of victory are even lower than your tier in Melee! (Vegeta fires a Galick Gun at Mewtwo, which busts him out of his battle armor.) Mewtwo Mewtwo Strikes Back! And more powerful than ever, I've finally had it You piss me off even more than you pissed off Goku's bro Raditz The prince is being dethroned, taking all of my words to heart Knowing he's even less of a challenge than his Abridged Counterpart. Saiyan Vegeta Mewtwo won't Return from this fight. Anything he throws? I'll block it He's an even bigger fucking failure than the grunts of Team Rocket, But I'm bored with you, so Goku, I'm passing the mic over to you! (Goku flies in) Goku I'm stepping in to take down this abominable fetus Mew! We got the power to take you down with whatever you're plotting After this you'll be in the ground, dead and Kaka-Rotting! Mewtwo Bringing in someone to help your fights? Admitting your a coward who shoulda ran. Whatever, I'll take him down quicker than he got his ass beat TWICE by Superman. But if you insist, I'll bring in another for double trouble. Best Wishes! (B/W Mewtwo teleports on screen) B/W Mewtwo World's second Mewtwo, still powerful enough to destroy these bitches Quit with your monkey business, you foolish Primapes before things go ape shit for you Two Mewtwo is too much to handle, you'll need the Dragon Balls when we're through! Goku & Vegeta You had to bring in your pussy double to stop losing? Ha! Well, we'll go a step further with this! Fusion HA! (Vegeta and Goku do the fusion dance, allowing them to become Gogeta) Gogeta Alone we're enough, but fused we'll leave you completely wrecked Causing an even bigger genocide than girly here's little Genesect! Mind games won't stop us, we won't fall for your tricks The polls won't choose you for the winners, we're the worthy picks! Don't have your mother to protect you here, Giegue wannabes We're done here, so go and run crying straight to Giovanni! Mewtwos We'll up the ante too, prepare for a new Battle Revolution, We're going Mega, much better than Dragonball's Evolution! (Both Mewtwos begin Mega Evolving, for reference B/W Mewtwo is Y, and Original Mewtwo is X) Mega Mewtwos X and Y Y don't we get to playing around with these two til they're dead laying? X-tremeley X-terminate and X-ecute these X-tra Terrestrial X Saiyans. Stronger than our own series God, and a hell of a lot stronger than you two! Won the audience over first verse, they saw you guys and just shouted "Buu!" We're through too, now to fight and show you that you should've cowered, We'll be going all out, because it's time to show you our unmatched power! (Mega Mewtwos fly towards Gogeta, the collision causing a huge explosion) Outro & Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND Who won Vegeta/Goku/Gogeta /Mewtwo/B&W Mewtwo/ Mega Mewtwos Key for battle: Is Regular Vegeta's Text Color Is Super Saiyan Vegeta's Text Color Is Goku's Text Color Is Gogeta's Text Color Is Battle Armor Mewtwo's Text Color Is Regular Mewtwo's Text Color Is B/W Mewtwo's Text Color Is Mega Mewtwo Y's Text Color Is Mega Mewtwo X's Text Color Aaaaand that raps (geddit?) up Season 1 of Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand! See you all soon with Season 2! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts